fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the Mobian Girls and Amy were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Cosmo was still wearing her white tights, green dress, and matching slippers while Cream was still wearing her orange dress with the white collar, aqua ribbon, white gloves with the golden buckles, white socks, and yellow and orange shoes and Rouge was now back to wearing her fairy outfit. Earlier, they revealed to Amy that they are actually a Seedrian, a rabbit, and a bat disguised as normal Mobian girls for over twelve years. But yet, Amy was still upset that she couldn't see that same echidna ever again. Although the day is almost over, the Mobian girls were still very cautious. Because who knows, Sailor Galaxia could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Amy's prepared room, and Cosmo poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Cosmo said to Amy, as she motioned the female hedgehog over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Rouge closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Rouge! Cream, pull the drapes!" Cosmo said to the others. Rouge quickly closed the door while Cream pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Cosmo said to Amy, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Amy sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Cosmo. And using all of their magic, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Cosmo, as she set the tiara on the preteen hedgehog's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Amy's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Cream, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Cosmo. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Cosmo closed the door behind her. "It's that echidna she met" said Rouge, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Cream. Inside the room, as Amy continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Sailor Galaxia shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Amy seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Sailor Galaxia. She slowly got up from her chair, and her coat and scarf fell off, exposing her in a same red dress that the Mobian girls made for her, along with the matching red shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. She was not wearing her hair band, though. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the Mobian girls were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Amy was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Rouge, who was kind of frustrated that Prince Edward wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Cream. Back inside the room, Amy continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Amy, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Edward about the male echidna." said Cream. "Well, why don't we?" said Rouge. Suddenly, Cosmo heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Cosmo . She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "SAILOR GALAXIA!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Amy. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Amy under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Sailor Galaxia had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Cream, as she and the others rushed to get Amy, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Ruby!" the Mobian girls cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Amy continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Amy walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Amy continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the Mobian girls were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Cosmo. They backed away from the wall as Cosmo used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - green for Cosmo, aqua for Cream, and pink for Rouge. They thought quickly where Amy might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Amy went at once. "Ruby! Ruby, where are you? Ruby!" said the Mobian girls, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Ruby!" said the Mobian girls, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Amy has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the Mobian girls yelling. "Ruby! Don't touch anything!" yelled the Mobian girls. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Sailor Galaxia's magic was too strong for the pink hedgehog to break out of. Then Sailor Galaxia's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Sailor Galaxia's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Amy touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the Mobian girls have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Sailor Galaxia herself! And where is Amy? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Sailor Galaxia, as she lifted up the skirt of her dress, revealing Amy laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Cosmo and the others gasped at the sight of Amy as Sailor Galaxia laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The Mobian girls rushed over to Amy's body and were heartbroken. "Ruby!" Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge cried in unison. "Oh Ruby! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Cosmo. "We're all to blame!" said Rouge. Then they began to mourn over Amy's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Amy's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs